Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies
Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies is a Action-adventure roleplaying video game that is released on Gameguys System created by Maruko Jinko of the Crystal Jewels franchise. It was released in 2001 in Japan, United States, and Europe. Plot Useo Buraru dreams of becoming a master card-player, and he wants to be the best that he could be. He registered, which was a trick to a card-survival game after he, his older brother, Tureko, and their father plans to sail to the Card Convention, but their plan goes awry with the boat crashed by a blue Crystal Monster. The boys got on shore, and lost their father, but they found Ms.Sova, who gave them shelter. Asana Amani saved the lady when she was in trouble. She ends up helping the Buraru brothers with the ship and involved in their quest. Later, Satoru got involved. When Useo loses to Master Z, he feels lost. Leia, without a family, follows Useo and his friends, and Okasim, who needed to discontact with the demon card, joins him as well to save the Crystal World, encounter the blue Crystal Monster, and find his father. Reception and legacy is a multibillion dollar franchise within a bestselling game in the franchise. In Gamerankings, was rated 90% for a reason that it's culture and the concept is from Jinko's obsessions. was stated that it has a influence on fans. Though it was popular, it reaches a rank of 30 in "Top 100 Role-Playing Video Games". Since it was a influenced game, it's gaming strategies have " wowed" the players. Game rankings stated that have given players an opportunity to be in the Crystal World and play with each other with link. In AllGame, was 9 out of 10 for game design and new techniques. was popular through design, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame stated, "These Crystal Monsters cannot be actually monsters that are out of Crystals, it is a bet that the Crystal Monsters have an impact on fans who loved Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the game 9 out of 10 and stated that the game sends the players a chance of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed 9 out of 10 and states that the game could possibly be a rank out of 20. References #If Is So Terrible, Why Don't Statistics Show It? #2 How To Find The Right For Your Specific Product(Service). #3 5 Problems Everyone Has With – How To Solved Them #4 Your Way To Success #5 7 Rules About Meant To Be Broken #6 Learn How To Start #7 Apply These 5 Secret Techniques To Improve #8 13 Myths About #9 5 Brilliant Ways To Teach Your Audience About #10 Who Else Wants To Enjoy #11 Using 7 Strategies Like The Pros #12 The Biggest Lie In #13 Listen To Your Customers. They Will Tell You All About #14 5 Things To Do Immediately About #15 Here Is What You Should Do For Your #16 : What A Mistake! #17 Rules Not To Follow About #18 How To Make Your Look Amazing In 5 Days #19 Open The Gates For By Using These Simple Tips #20 Made Simple - Even Your Kids Can Do It